


番外六.シャングリラを夢見ていた

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: 标题来自米津玄师的《アンビリーバーズ》。この道の先を祈っていた，シャングリラを夢見ていた——祈祷这前路的终点会是香格里拉
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 2





	番外六.シャングリラを夢見ていた

居然睡着了。

无影.爱梅特赛尔克哑口无言地看着靠在一块岩石背后毫无防备地陷入了梦乡的‘英雄’，稍远处那些游末邦的民众还在吵吵嚷嚷地建造着那个通往沃斯里的愚蠢的巨大机器人，她好像就以这些很难说是悦耳的吵杂之声当成了安眠曲睡得一脸安稳，让爱梅特赛尔克一时间真心苦恼起来要不要直接给她来一下干脆让这场闹剧一了百了。

就算我说过不会妨碍你们讨伐灵光卫，你这也太放松警惕了吧？他无可奈何地蹲下来，开始近距离观察原初世界的英雄的睡脸。

果然一点都不像，他用手撑着下巴，脑内冒出了理所当然的感想。

但是就因为这样，才分外可恨——明明外貌、声音全都毫无相似之处，但是那灵魂的光芒，偶尔冒出的习惯、表情、气氛却时不时地触动着他的神经。

他下意识地伸出了手，想要触碰她微微煽动的眼睑，却突然听到远处那个精灵少女逐渐靠近的呼叫她的声音。

他内心一惊，瞬间开启了通道想要躲进次元的缝隙，没想到在穿过的那一瞬间，她突然睁开了眼睛抓住了他的手腕——转移已经来不及撤回，他被迫带着她穿进了无影的藏身之所。

刚刚惊醒就被带进无影的藏身之所的她睁大了眼睛眨巴了几下，开始毫无紧张感地环视自己所处的环境，完全无视了用手盖住眼睛仰着头发出无声的悔恨叹息的爱梅特赛尔克。

这是一个普通的房间——陈列架、书橱、睡床、书桌，甚至可以说充满着生活感。她饶有兴趣地环视了一圈，才将目光转向还在原地痛悔自己的失败的无影。

“你的藏身之所意外的还真普通。”她开口说到，话中带着揶揄：“我还以为你们都是在黑洞里面休眠或者……睡觉？现在我有点相信你说上古之人也只是‘普通人’的说辞了。”

“我说过我不会对你们说谎。”他无奈地垂下了手，驼着背一脸懊丧地对着地面叹气：“但是不否认我现在真心有点想直接掐死你来掩盖这次失败。”

光之战士没有搭理他半真半假的威胁，注意力开始转向房内的陈列架。

“喂。”爱梅特赛尔克的声音带上了一点紧张感，试图想要让她停下，但是慢了一步——她蹲了下来，目光停留在一个手掌大的不停旋转的乌龟土偶上面：“这是……精金龟？好可爱。”她转回头半开玩笑地向无影搭话：“看不出你对这种也有兴趣？我有一个和这个很像的坐骑你要不要试试？”

然而下一秒，她的脖子就被借用了加雷安人身体的无影的手掐住，摁向了墙面。

“闭嘴！！！不要看，不许碰！！！！”冲入因为被掐住脖子强迫仰起了头的她的眼帘的，是他狂怒的表情。呼吸被滞阻的感觉让她挣扎了起来，她试图掰开他掐住自己脖子的手，但是马上发现那是徒劳无功——就在她真心开始担心自己是不是真的要交待在这里的时候，钳制住她脖子的手放松了，她的脚又触到了地面。

短暂的缺氧让她一时站不稳瘫在了地上猛烈地咳嗽，好一会才平复了呼吸。

爱梅特赛尔克站在原地一动不动，短短几秒愤怒的表情已经从他的脸上褪去，只留下一个面无表情的冷硬外壳。

她终于站了起来，抬起头对上他的目光，沉默的空气蔓延在这个虚构的异常空间内。在对视了几秒之后，她反而露出了挑衅的笑容，目光因为某些他无法理解也不想理解的东西在闪耀。

“挺好的。至少现在你没有透过我在看另外一个人。”

他依然保持着沉默，但在过了一会以后抬起了手，触向她脖子上的淤痕——那些痕迹瞬间消失了。他摆了摆手，次元的缝隙再次被打开。

“滚。”在简短的逐客令后，光之战士被驱除出了无影的领域。

在确信她没有任何残留地被驱逐出去以后，爱梅特赛尔克向后倒了下去——房间模样的幻影瞬间消失了，他飘浮在虚空之中，闭上了眼睛。

马上、马上就会看见结局了，这是最后的忍耐。他在内心说服着自己，但是那双眼睛却依然在脑海中挥之不去。


End file.
